


family

by flight815kitsune



Series: silver verse [2]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers - Ambiguous Fandom
Genre: Meet the Family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-08
Updated: 2013-11-08
Packaged: 2017-12-31 20:43:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 969
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1036159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flight815kitsune/pseuds/flight815kitsune
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>a scene set after silver where Loki meets Jane</p>
            </blockquote>





	family

It was an autumn night when Thor turned to him and said, “Brother, I wish to introduce you to the Lady Jane.”

“Your mortal?” He scoffed.

Thor pouted.

“Don’t take it so.” He sighed. “She made you slightly less foolish, a task that I failed to accomplish over the centuries. I would meet her.”

That smile would be the death of him.

 

 

Thor brought her up with him a few days later. Apparently there had been a project that had needed finished before she could pul herself from her work. She had not managed to complete it, instead falling victim to Thor's hopeful gaze.

She seemed...normal. A bit strange, but all of those in her profession seemed to bear that trait.

He bowed and kissed her hand. He had an impression to make.

“You don’t seem as…crazy as I was led to believe.” She was wary. Smart. Why did all mortals with any semblance of intelligence seem to have this type of humor? He could play that game.

“I am mad but north northwest.” He smiled, and she returned it.

“You’ve been reading.”

“Of course. Diabolical plans are so hard to create when one is constantly underfoot of a team of heroes. It’s all terribly inconvenient. The least I can do is acquaint myself with the culture.”

Thor's impatience could not be more obvious.

He let his form shift until he is safely on the other side of the gender binary. It was one of the quickest, simplest ways to alter one's appearance, and would not draw nearly the amount of attention as some of the alternatives. 

“Wow.”

“Apologies. I’m far too accustomed to others being aware of this talent.” The clothes were androgynous enough, and plain. “I may gain the stares of those who would pose a threat to my person, otherwise.”

“You do this to avoid stares?”

“Of enemies, yes. Though I admit a certain satisfaction can be found in frustrating others with unattainable desires.”

“You _are_ evil.” She was smiling. Impressed. Dare he say charmed?

 

The meal was pleasant enough. Though Thor made little attempt to hide his appetite, it seemed that no one but the staff paid any attention to the large man in the plaid and his two female companions. The conversation was kept to recent fights, the city, and the weather. Nothing that would bring to mind the past.

When Thor moved to pay the bill, something clicked.

The hint of shyness although they had been together for some time. The way she had turned down the wine with a faint blush. The pink that never did fully leave her cheeks. She was glowing. The way that she touched him.

“Thor.” It was a sigh that bordered on exasperated. This was not something a prince of Asgard did. Not something Thor did. He raised an eyebrow and Thor just looks confused. To be fair, it was not an entirely uncommon look on Thor when it came to things that Loki had spoken, but there was a chance that he didn’t know.

He turned to look at Jane. He smiled a knowing smile and glanced at her stomach. Her eyes widened. “Don’t.”

“Thor, please excuse us for a moment. We need to powder our noses.” He took Jane’s hand and rushed towards the ladies room. 

 

“You haven’t told him.”

“No. Not yet. Don’t tell him.”

“I have not gotten where I am today by spilling secrets. How long have you known?”

“Three months. I wasn’t sure if the him-being-an-alien thing was going to work out, biologically. It _seems_ to be, but…”

“He is going to notice soon. How do I phrase this delicately…Do you plan to raise this child with him?”

“I don’t know. He’s off saving the world so often. If something happens…”

“There is nothing out there they could not handle.” It was a sweet soothing lie, one she needed. “But should you desire it, all of Asgard would be behind you. Though you must say you are wed in this realm if you have not yet done so. It is one thing to be cared for as the bearer of a prince’s bastard child, yet another to be cared for as his widow and mother of an heir to the throne.”

“You want me to lie."

"It would be the better choice, yes."

"Why would you tell me?”

“I would rather the crown go to a child of Thor than to watch the kingdom fall to infighting over its next proper leader. Should Thor fall, Odin would be left with few options.”

She rested her hand on her stomach. The slightest hint of a bump was there. Nothing to look twice at, yet, unless you were really looking.

He wanted to touch. He stretched out a hand and looked to her for confirmation.

She nodded and something in his expression softened as he touched her. Sensed that life below the skin. He could kill the child. Kill her. And make it all seem like a tragedy. There seemed no doubt in her mind that he wouldn't. That his intentions were good, his words honest. That simply because he smiled and fought alongside heroes that he was incapable of such cruelty. This was true trust, it seemed everyone here gave it freely.

He would not misuse it, this time.

“She might have Thor’s knack for knowing the rain.” There wasn’t much there, magic-wise, but there was that hint of ozone.

“She?”

“Oh. Was it to be a surprise?”

“I’m having a little girl.” Her voice was dazed as she leaned onto the sink behind her.

“Let us hope she has your mind, and Thor’s… lovely blonde locks.”

She smiled and didn’t look quite so lost.

“Come, now. He’ll suspect me of some horrible wrongdoing if we take much longer.”

**Author's Note:**

> i actually don't really want to write people having babies. But for some reason this happened and I figured I would share it. I may add to it, but it's not my thing.


End file.
